The Past of the End
by mhdarke
Summary: This is the reason Bill hates everyone.
1. Chapter 1

I was always a strange child. They told me that I wouldn't amount to anything in the world. I wanted to prove them wrong, and so I did.

I was born many millennia before the universe was and I am much more powerful than anything in it, but where I'm from… I'm weak. The runt of the litter, the weakest link, and anything similar is what people would call me. I was also teased for my appearance.

"Just like a little butler," they'd say. I was born with a top hat and bow tie. I couldn't do anything about them even if I tried. It was like they were a part of me. As I grew older I couldn't take the teasing and the name-calling so I dedicated myself to finding a way to be much more powerful then them, and I found something. A newly created world where the creatures there were millions of times less powerful than me and I thought to myself, "I could rule there." There was one gigantic problem though; there wasn't any way to get there, so I just gave up.

I had no Idea how long it had been, and It was probably longer than an eternity so I decided to take a look on the world and see what I had missed out on. And then I saw it, a realm between mine and the other world's. A place where I could belong and no one could stop me. I left as soon as I could and it was quiet, finally quiet. It was amazing at first, no one making fun of me, but the joy was short-lived. I found out that I couldn't interact with anything in this realm, so I just decided to use the piece and quiet, and take a nap.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up, everything was different. Box things instead of trees, and little creatures that walked on two legs like I did, and I realized. These creatures could be exploited for my personal gain.

I searched and searched, and finally found a 'human' (what they called themselves) that had some knowledge of things that couldn't be explained. He was living in a place called Gravity Falls. His name was Stanford and he was creating something amazing. A portal into different realms, just like the one I was in.

I used something that the humans called dreams, which put them in a state where I could pull a bit of them into the realm I was in, but I could only use them if they agreed. I had limited control over them, but I convinced him to let me in. I finally had a vessel, and all I had to do was help him help me.

He finally figured out what I was doing, but it was too late. I had slightly possessed his brother, Stanly and used him to force Stanford into the portal. It went exactly as planned. I knew that Stanly would want him back and since he didn't have complete knowledge of the portal, he would create exactly what I needed to take over this puny world, an inter-dimensional rift, but what I hadn't planned for was those two little brats to even come close to ruining my plans to seize control of this realm.


	3. Chapter 3

They moved in just before I was able to give Stanley the journals so that he could reconstruct the portal. They ruined everything! It was going along so well and I would have even been able to get a different person named Gideon to construct the portal. He would have been so much better. He worshiped me! Thought I was a god! And he would have done exactly as I said creating the rift and destroying its container, releasing me! But none of that happened! THEY GOT IN MY WAY! And they deserve to die painful deaths, but it all worked out. And he's now working on the portal just like I wanted.

The kids have no idea that all of the unnatural attacks are because of me; I want revenge. Revenge for my former plan. I could have taken over the world by now if they didn't get in my way. But no matter, everything is still on target for me to win this; now all I have to do is slowly but surely influence everyone into getting Stanley the journals.

It has been a month and I finally got the journals into his hands, but he only photocopied them. Now seeing what he did, he was smart. He didn't let Dipper know what he was up to by letting him have the journals. I like this guy; I might let him live, might. The twins defeated me again! After they almost figured out what I have been doing because of this stupid laptop. It's gone now though and now I want the journals destroyed because they contain information, information that those pine trees shouldn't have and information that could help them to destroy me. And I can't let that happen, not now, not EVER! And no one, NO ONE, WILL EVER DEFEAT ME A THIRD TIME!


	4. Chapter 4

I haven't done anything to those stupid pine trees lately; they seem to be following the plan I have laid out so far, so I probably should let them go along that path. I hate to get my own hands dirty, but every once and a while I send a monster or two…or ten. I get great laughs from it. It's so funny how they think these are at random *chuckle* but I do have to be serious. My plan is almost in place and one more of the pieces until I finish taking over this cruddy place, the rift. It has been created, but I didn't expect Stanford to return in time so I have to keep waiting until my chance to set the rift free. In the matter of my lifespan this is only a minor setback, so even if it takes a hundred human years I will still be as strong as ever and my resolve won't EVER WAVER.

It's taking too long. I can't…URG. I want this so badly, but those pine trees won't slip up. I think I may have devised a plan to go back in time and change it so that I have a chance, but for that I'll need a time traveler to posses, and they are just so slippery. I would never be able to find one. Wait…don't those pine trees have a time traveling friend, I think his name was Blendon Blandon. If only I could get him to come to me I think I would have saved up enough power so that if a human summons me I can posses someone for a short time, but I will only be able to do it for a day so. I have to work fast. I guess I'll have Gideon pretend to have captured Dipper and Mabel and then summon me to the location, yea that'll work. I guess I'll wait a bit until I try it out but I should still think out every detail first.

IT WORKED; I'M IN THAT STUPID GUYS BODY! Now I guess that I have him I'll change something so that I can destroy that case around the rift. Maybe I could exploit Mabel, I mean she seems weak enough that I could do it. What does she want? OH I KNOW, for summer to never end! I should pretend that I can create a time barrier where summer won't end! Yes, Yes that will work now all I need is for her to have the rift. OH, OH YES, TWIN BACKPACKS SOUNDS LIKE A GREAT IDEA MABEL. It's funny how dumb you are. Just need to swap that with that and a little of this, perfect!. Now all I have to do it approach Mabel about the time bubble and it's all done. I'VE DONE IT, I'M FREE OF THAT REALM. AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR ME TO RULE THIS PLACE AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME!


	5. Chapter 5

A giant crack appears in the sky, I use my bare hands to rip it open. I'm finally free to rule this puny world! Now lets get a little weird! I had to create some other people to help me with this takeover because, well I didn't bring anyone with me and I have no friends. But that doesn't matter, as long as they are good enough. Gideon has decided to help me (I knew he would) but I don't feel that he will be on my side for long. At least I have created the most diabolical trap ever so that they will never be able to rescue Mable HAHAHAAH!

Wait WHAT'S GOING ON! There's some sort of force field around the town! I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE TO RULE THE WORLD! Wait, Wait I have this nerd, Ford! He'll know what to do. This isn't over just yet. NO WAIT WHAT!? THEY ESCAPED THE BUBBLE?! THAT"S IMPOSSIBLE! Ugg I'll just have to deal with them after I can escape this stupid bubble. And even if I can't escape Gravity Falls, I WILL DESTROY THOSE STUPID PINE TREES!

(sorry for the short chapter but I have no idea how the show finishes. I literally wrote this while watching Weirdmageddon part 2: P and the next gravity falls episode comes out in Jan. or Feb. of 2016 sooooo this will be the end of "The Past of the End" until the next episode comes out or I try to theorize what happens. Again I am really sorry, but blame Alex Hirsch for not releasing the next episode sooner.)


End file.
